War
by Murmmer
Summary: Bella leaves Edward for his safety... Wait! his safety? what happened? What will Edward do? This is a Tragedy! But...not in the way you will expect... Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

(Please don't read unless you've read New Moon and Twilight!)

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Twilight, New Moon, the characters, scenarios ect.

I reluctantly rose from my bed as the nervous feeling in my stomach dragged me from unconsciousness. Surprisingly, it wasn't from Edward's absence (he had recently left to go hunting); I could feel a presence. I glanced around the room, my heart thrashing in my chest…. It froze as I turned to see an enormous black figure standing in the corner...

Panic clouded my brain, so it took me longer than it should have to recognize the figure.

"Jacob?" I breathed in relief.

"Yeah… Bella?" His face was blank, but I could hear reluctance in his voice, and as he stepped closer, pain, concern, and anger, in his eyes. I sorted through my mountain of questions, deciding on the most obvious,

"Jake… Why are you here?" I was nervous; the last time I spoke to him, he had harshly revoked our friendship. What could he want? Did he change his mind? What time was it anyway? I glanced over at my clock— 4:02 am.

"Bella," he continued controlling his voice better, "You _will_ stay away from Edward." Seconds trickled by; anger shook my hands, which where now clenched into fists.

"No." was all I could say to him.

"Bella, that wasn't a question." Fury claiming his eyes.

"No." I repeated calmly.

"He will die if you don't. We will kill him. I don't want a war Bells, I'll let them all live, if you stay away; they are dangerous..."

Panic shot through me—I felt sick and weak. What was he saying?

"Wha—why?" my voice was uncontrollable; it broke, and shook horribly.

"If they kill you, or change you, the treaty will be broken. Bells, there will be a war. Even if they _don't_ break it, our pack is becoming so large, I doubt we could hold up our end of the deal. They must leave, and we—I won't let them take you. We all agree, if they take you, we will hunt them down."

I had to fight for consciousness… _No… _I had to convince Jake otherwise.

"They—they won't leave; even if I tell them they have to go, Edward will stay."

"We thought about that, and we think we found a solution. What is the one thing that would cause Edward so much pain; he would leave, and drag his family with him?"

I stared at him, horrified. Jacob stared back, determined and angry.

"Break up with him Bella." there was a long intense pause.

"He—he won't believe m—me." I threw at him weakly; I knew he would believe me if I did it right…

"Yes, he will if you make it convincing. Wait 'til he does something vampire-ish, then tell him your scared of him, you never_ really_ loved him, and all you want is for him to leave and not hurt you." I was going to throw up at the thought of that, how could I ever go through with it?

"Jake, I—I _can't._" I stuttered. He looked at me harshly,

"You can, and you will. It's their lives we're talking about… Find a way." That did it, my knees buckled and I hit the floor, though I was still conscious. I struggled to climb to my feet. Jake didn't help me.

"Bella you've got two days, starting from the time he gets back, to tell him. If you don't, we'll attack with no hesitation." He turned and left as I sat on my bed. I burst into silent sobs of horror and disgust.

What would I do? I knew what I would do. I would go through with it. Edward and his family _must_ live. There was no question. At this realization, I leaned over my bed and vomited, sick with myself for what I knew I had to do. Jake said his pack was getting very large; if there was a war, the Cullens couldn't win. I had two short days left with my Edward. It wasn't enough; but it was all I was getting. I would make them as perfect as I could, and then I would send my life, my love, away from me, running and screaming as I went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

When I woke up, later that morning, all I wanted was to go back to sleep, but I knew it would be useless to try. Tears slid down my cheeks as I sat up; I didn't bother wiping them away.

I was startled by the sweet voice I knew so well in the corner, where Jacob stood not too long ago.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong…" he sounded anxious. I was both ecstatic and horrified to see him back so soon. My tears flowed faster, I wiped them away, and I forced myself to look untroubled.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." My voice was weak and breathy. Edward threw a skeptical look at me, then came forward and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You didn't talk..." he said slowly.

"Huh, odd." I replied nervously. I turned away from him to hide my agony.

"What was it about?" he asked in a soft, quiet tone.

"You, your family, and Jacob Black." I answered semi-honestly, how I wished it was only a dream.

"Oh." He reached forward and scooped my long hair behind my ear. I looked up at him. I was sure the look on his face was meant to be reassuring.

What did I want to do with my limited time with him? The answer shocked me; I was glad it was a Saturday.

"Edward, can we paint today?"

"What?" he sounded surprised, but his expression never changed.

"Painting. You know, paint brush, canvas…"

"Sure, but may I ask why?" he still sounded a bit surprised.

"Good question," I commented thoughtfully. "You know, I'm not exactly sure. Just sounds like something I want to do." He must have seen the tortured look in my eyes. He pulled me into his arms and whispered

"Bella, what's bothering you? Why won't you tell me?"

"Edward, there's nothing wrong, I'm fine." I smiled but a tear escaped my eyes. He didn't say anything else, but I knew I would be questioned later. I looked at the clock to see how much time was left in the day; it read 11:26 am. I got on my toes and kissed him lightly. It brought on a wave of new tears.

"Bella?" His voiced sounded concerned and pained.

"I need to get ready." I sighed; I didn't want to leave his embrace.

"Go ahead, I'll get the stuff we need for painting, and meet you at my house." His voice still sounded sad.

I nodded.

I got ready quickly, leaving my hair down. I walked down the stairs, grabbed a protein bar for breakfast, and headed toward my truck.

It was raining lightly as I stepped inside the cab. I began crying again. I had to be more convincing, Edward knew something was wrong. He _had_ to believe me when I told him to leave; if the any of the Cullens where killed because of my inability to lie, I could never forgive myself. I would get through today, and I would do my best to enjoy it. I promised myself not to think about it until tomorrow. Then I pulled out of the drive way.

Twenty minutes later I arrived at his house; I knocked on the white doors. They opened, and Edward pulled me inside. "Since when do you knock?" he asked.

_Since I started feeling like a traitor, who caused your evacuation… or death…_ I thought bitterly to myself_. No! I won't think about it yet!_

I didn't give him an answer out loud.

We walked into a room, that I didn't recognize; but that was probably because of the off-white tarps that covered everything. Against the west wall, there where dozens of canvases lined up, and in the corner there where about twenty buckets of paint, each a different color. I gasped.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything this…extravagant!" I scolded him. "How did you get all this here in an hour and a half?!"

"Magic!" he teased. "Come on, let's get started."

"Started on what?" I asked.

"Painting…" he laughed.

"I meant, what do we paint?!"

"Hey this was your idea not mine, you tell me." I thought for a minute.

"Trees? Water? Flowers? What do you think?"

"Sounds like you want to paint landscape."

"Sure." I said. He handed me a brush, and picked one up for himself.

"I'm warning you now," he said "I can't paint." I laughed, but it didn't sound happy to me.

"You can do everything!" I shot at him, but I was hopeful.

"Everything but paint! Watch I'll do my best and you'll see." He turned and got started. I looked at the colors of paint. What should I paint? After a while, I decided on the forest that surrounded Forks. I picked a shade of green I liked and began.

On hour later, I finished and stepped back t look at what I painted. Ugh! It was horrible! I groaned.

"You finished?" Edward asked me. I nodded. "Are you?"

"I've been finished for a long time, I gave up. It's fun to watch you paint. You zone out and get all serious!" he said.

"You're done? Let me see!" I demanded.

"Only if you let me see yours."

"But mine's ugly!" I complained.

"And mine's worse!"

"I have a hard time believing that!"

"Come on, we'll show each other. You first."

"No way." I insisted.

"Then you can't see mine." He said firmly.

"Fine," I said giving in "don't laugh." I said turning it around. His expression was shocked. Was it that bad?

"Bella, this only took you an hour? This is amazing! How did you do that? It's gorgeous!"

"Quit being nice! It ugly!" I was slightly frustrated.

"I'm not! I swear! This is one of the best landscape paintings I've ever seen! It's amazing! There's no way I'm showing you mine, now." I looked at my painting again, I guess it wasn't that bad, but he was clearly being overly complimentary to make me feel less bad about my painting next to his amazing work of art.

"No! You have to show me! You said you would!" I whined.

"Yeah, but that was before I knew you where a world-class painter!"

"Knock it off and show me!" I demanded. He hesitated, then shyly picked up his canvas and showed me.

It was the ugliest painting I've ever seen. It looked like a kindergartener painted it. The flower was a blob of red and yellow and the stem looked like a green stick. Yet, it was somehow the most beautiful thing. I laughed.

"Hey! I warned you I was horrible! Stop laughing!" he complained.

"No, it's very cute Edward…" He looked at me skeptically.

"Well, you know, it's so ugly it's cute!" I continued. I walked over to the trash can and dropped my painting inside.

"You can't through that away!"

"Why?" I asked surprised. "I don't want it."

"I do! Bella, do you even know how talented you are?" I rolled my eyes. He picked it up out of the garbage and held it in his hands studying it. Finally he said "You've got the one thing you better at than me, right here." I laughed at that. Then a thought struck me.

"If you're taking my painting, can I have yours?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You seriously want it?"

"Of course!" I said, nodding my head.

"Here then." He said passing me the canvas. I took it, satisfied.

"Hello you two!" a musical voice exclaimed from the doorway. I turned to see Alice gliding toward us. "I saw this painting exchange! Yours is very good, Bella! May I see it Edward?"

"Hi Alice." I said, tears filling my eyes. What if this was the last time I saw her? I had forgotten about what I was going to do, until she came in the room.

Edward passed her the painting, and I wiped away my tear before any one could see. She looked at the picture for a long time then put it down and said, "It's even more amazing in person."

I blushed. Alice picked up a paint brush dipped it in blue then walked toward me.

"Hmm." She said "you haven't gotten into a paint fight yet. We'll fix that." And she flicked the blue paint in my face. I quickly go her back with my green, but it hit Edward too. He flung red at me. And before you know it paint was flying everywhere. Good thing I wore an old tee shirt, and cheap jeans.

The rest of the day passed quickly. It was one of the best days of my life.

And it ended with me asleep in Edward's arms, and his painting hanging on my wall.

**Okay, that's chapter 2, let me know what you think! In other words, REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the character, or anything else… blah, blah, blah.

It was very early when I woke up; my sub-conscious wouldn't let me rest. Today was the day I sent Edward away. I wondered, would he leave? As much as it would hurt me, I had to be convincing enough for Edward. No, I couldn't lie well at all; I would never be convincing, which only left me one option. I had to hit every one of Edward's fears, so he would be so distracted by what I was saying, he wouldn't notice my lies.

It made me sick, I only had a few hours with him, and I knew the second he was gone, the hole would be back. I shuddered. I couldn't live with that hole forever. Eventually, I would find a way to see the Cullens again; but for now, it had to be done.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice whispered in my ear. I didn't know how he knew I was awake, and I didn't care. I opened my eyes, leaned forward and kissed him passionately, for the last time. Before he could protest, I pulled away. I was crying again.

"Bella..." he really sounded worried. Here came the questioning.

"What is it?" He continued. I shook my head. Not yet. I had a few more hours.

"Not now, please. Ask me later." I looked at him; he looked upset, but obliged. I took a deep breath, "What are we doing today?" I asked him. It took him a long time to answer.

"Let's just drive."

"Let me guess, your driving?"

"Naturally." He smiled. "I'll get the car and meet you out front." And he was gone. I got ready and headed outside; I was too sick with myself to feel hungry.

He was waiting in the drive way for me. I got in the passenger side, and pulled my seatbelt on.

"What do you want to listen to?" he asked.

"Silence." I answered, closing my eyes. We drove quietly for a long time before we started talking. We talked about nothing, and everything. I memorized every word he told me. He knew there was something wrong with me. I could tell by the way he spoke. Finally, around 4:30, I couldn't delay anymore. Jake's pack wouldn't be too patient.

"E—Edward? We need to talk about something." My voice shook. He looked at me, guarded. "What?" he asked. I was quiet, he waited. I took a deep breath and began.

"Well, Edward, I'm scared."

"Of what?" he could sense something horrible was coming.

"You. You're a vampire. I never realized it before, but so many things about you could kill me." I looked at him; he looked like I hit him.

"Bella, I would never—"

"It's not just that." I cut him off, "There are other things. You don't interest me anymore, Edward. I guess you were just a phase. And now that the initial attraction is gone, I've been scared out of my wits. When I think about it, you put me in so much danger..." I was crying now, and my voice was still shaking. Nice effects, he thought they were out of fear. "I'm even scared now; afraid this might take away your reason to keep me alive. That's what's been wrong Edward. I've been trying to make myself brave enough to tell you this. I've been terrified you would kill me if I rejected you. All this time, I've been saying there is nothing about me that could hold you, and now I find, there is nothing about you that could hold me." I absolutely hated myself as I continued, "In fact, there are many things about you that push me away. We don't belong together. And I know in time, you'll see I'm right."

"Bella, please…" I looked at him, I had never seen him so hurt, he gave me a pleading look, and I quickly turned away. I shook my head and broke into sobs.

"Edward please! This fear is driving me crazy! And after all that's happened, and all I know, I can't go back to living the way I did, with you here! Please! It's tearing me up inside! I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you to leave. Please, leave Forks so me and the people I care about can live safely." A long silence.

"Is that really what you want?" he asked quietly. He wasn't looking at me; he was staring, his eyes unfocused, out the window.

_NO!_ I screamed in my head. _No! No! No! _

"Yes," I heard myself say.

"What about you? You get into life threatening accidents every other week. What will you do?" His voice betrayed his horrible pain.

"With you gone, I'm sure that won't be a problem." I wanted to hit myself.

"I can't leave you. You'll die from some sort of accident. And I'll die from being away from you."

"No, I won't die. And neither will you, once you're free of me, you'll see how much happier you are, and how much happier I am, and you'll know I'm right." How could I say that? "And if you even _think_ about going to Italy, I'll kill myself. I may not want to be near you, but don't want you dead. Besides how could I live with myself knowing I caused your death?"

He nodded.

"I'll take you home, it's about twenty minutes away… well forty," he said, letting the speed drop. "And, my family and I will be gone in the morning." _So soon?_ I thought.

It was quiet for about twelve minutes, until he said "You're wrong. I'll never be happy away from you. I'm only leaving so you'll be happy."

"Thank-you." was all I could say.

"And please, if you ever change your mind, call me." He added. I was quiet. I would some day.

When we finally arrived at Charlie's house He looked deep into my eyes; I could see his pain, sadness, and concern.

"Are you sure?" This was my last chance to tell him every thing, before he left. I shook my head to say 'No, I'm not sure', then realized what I was doing and said

"Yes, I'm sure." I got out of the car and said my final words to him "Good bye Edward." And closed to door.

He looked like he would be crying if that were possible. I saw his lips move 'I love you' he mouthed. I turned and walked inside before I could say 'I love you too'.

Charlie was still out when I walked through the door. Gratefully, I climbed the stairs to my room, where I was greeted by Edward's Kindergarten painting. My sobs started up again, and I clutched my chest as the hole returned. This time, it was mixed with another pain, one that could only be identified as…guilt.

**Done w/ chapter three. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight_…ect.

A little over a week passed, and although it hurt just as much as it had the first time, I was able to put on a better show because I knew Edward wanted me and I would see him again. Charlie, didn't even know the Cullens where gone. He thought Edward wasn't around because he and I were fighting. In a way, I suppose we were. I got through every day knowing I would see him again. But I didn't make it through one night without a tear. I wondered what I was saying in my sleep.

Finally, I became too much. _I can't just wait. Nothing will change._ After about

two days of debating, I decided I could risk a trip up to La Push. I didn't know what I would do when I got there, but I couldn't just stay here. _Tomorrow, it's a Sunday, perfect day to go,_ I convinced myself.

I got ready for bed, early as usual. With Edward gone, I wanted the days to end sooner. I was about to crawl into bed, when I realized I had forgotten to brush my teeth. I stalked into the bathroom and scrubbed half heartedly; it's amazing how many things where pointless without Edward.

I almost had a heart attack when I walked back to my room to find Jacob Black sitting on my bed. Hate filled my being; it felt like burning ice. I glared at him, still to shocked to speak.

"Hey Bella." He said in a friendly tone. His voice only intensified my rage. I wanted to scream at him to get out of my room, until I remembered I had a visit to see him set for tomorrow. It looked like that would be unnecessary.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly and deadly. He got up and stepped toward me.

"I came to see how you were doing and… if you needed my help." Understanding washed through me.

"Trust me I don't need _your_ help." I said bitterly "Last time, I thought Edward didn't want me, this time, I know he does. And, I have some one to hate for it." I glared at him. He shuddered, fighting back a phase.

"Bella, I did that to protect you."

"_From what?!_" I very near shouted. He looked at me, angry; though, no where near as angry as I was. I sighed.

"Why did you do this? You have no motive to kill them. They have kept their end of the deal. They aren't as dangerous as you think. When will you let me see him again?" I struggled to control my voice.

"Bella, no matter what you think, they are dangerous. And you should get over this crush, because you will never see them again." His voice was controlled. And tight.

Just to hear that tore me apart, I began to cry, trying to convince myself he was lying. "And what will you d—do if I go after them, and run away. How will you stop me?"

"We've been through this, you know what we'll do." He stared harshly at me while I sobbed.

"What about your promise? Why aren't you being a friend to me?" I asked desperate. His expression softened, a little bit.

"I am being your friend. Bella, this situation is like… trying to get a friend to give up drugs. You really want them, but they aren't good for you, they are dangerous. So I take them away, and you are mad at me, but as a friend I did what I had to, to keep you safe."

"Damn it Jacob! This is nothing like that." I hissed. He turned and left without another word.

_**E. POV**_

I couldn't take this anymore. It had only been eight days, and it seemed like eight long painful years she had been gone. I couldn't end my existence, for fear of ending hers, and I couldn't be with her. It was maddening. I was going utterly insane. I couldn't even bring myself to hunt, despite the scorching burn in my throat. I had no reason to live, and kept on living. I was nothing. And I was empty.

I stood a half a mile from her house looking at her talk with Jacob. She was asking him why he was there. Her voice sounded amazing, and livid. _What did he do to her?_ I growled in my head, eager to hear more.

"I came to see how you were doing and… if you needed my help." Jacob said to her. He wondered if she would go out with him now that I was gone. _Probably… _I thought. That hurt. My life didn't want me. Was that supposed to be painless?

"Trust me I don't need _your_ help. Last time, I thought Edward didn't want me, this time, I know he does. And, I have some one to hate for it." That utterly confused me. Last time what? What was "it"?

"Bella, I did that to protect you." He said.

"_From what?!_" she said loudly. Wow. She sounded furious… and offended.

"Why did you do this? You have no motive to kill them. They have kept their end of the deal. They aren't as dangerous as you think. When will you let me see him again?" Wait, was she talking about _us_? Jake's mind answered all of my questions. Yes, she was talking about us. I was shocked at what I heard. Thirty-one werewolves in his pack. That was huge. I didn't want to admit it, but my family and I couldn't take them. Bella did this to keep us safe. Joy intoxicated me. Permeated every particle of my being. _She did love me…_ I was too relieved for words. Then the implications dawned on me. I had to speak with Carlisle. I would be back. _Soon Bella…_

**Okay, I was very nervous about doing E. POV, so tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 5 will be up sooner if you do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, characters, New Moon, ect.

"Yes that would be breaking the treaty! But that doesn't really matter! Because they're picking a fight with or without the damn treaty! And we cannot take on thirty-one werewolves!" I yelled, spent. I was very irritated that we were wasting time suggesting that we waltz right up to them and inform them they were big meanies who were breaking the treaty. Maybe we should ask them if they wanted to buy a box of Girl Scout cookies from us, while we wee at it.

"Calm down! We have to explore all our avenues." Carlisle stated. I exhaled. I didn't want to explore, I wanted to act.

"Fine. But could we actually explore a reasonable one?"

"Well do you have any suggestions?" I was quiet… thinking.

"I don't see why we can't just get her and bring her here…" Emmett spoke.

"The boy said he'd come after her; we wouldn't be able to stay in the same place for more than a week." I said. Ugh! Was there no solution!

"Well that only leaves us one option." Alice said, calling me out of my thoughts. I looked at her expectantly. "We have no choice but to make peace with them. A new treaty, a compromise, anything!"

"And how do you suggest we do that, Alice?" I said, a bit harsher than I intended.

"No. That's not what we need to do." Rosalie surprised everyone with her words, "We don't have anything to promise them any way." Every eye was on her "Edward, remember when you first met Bella, and we couldn't stop fighting?" I nodded, impatient.

"To me, she was the problem and her removal was the solution," I didn't like where Rosalie was going with this, but I listened. "So, we get rid of the problem." She said smiling. How could she even suggest that? Before I could react, I heard Rosalie's next thought.

_No, I don't mean kill her! _That surprised me; what else could she possibly mean?

"I meant—do any of the dogs know anything about Tanya?" Now I was really lost. Who cares? I shook my head. "Not that I know of," I answered her.

"It will work then." She smiled.

**If I get some reviews, I'll post chapter six tonight! (And it will tell much more!) ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Four long, horrible, bleak, meaningless, lie-filled days passed. I did my best to look for hope. Hope was disinfectant for my wounds. One thought kept me going. Kept me able to look happy enough to pass for sane. _I would see Edward again._ There was no way I would spend my life away from him if he wanted me.

Although today was Friday, school was canceled for staff meetings. I decided to go for a walk; it wasn't raining today. I walked into the green forest I had painted with Edward, just thinking. Finally, I decided to head back, and turned around. I wandered back in the general direction of the house. After about two hours, I began to worry; I didn't recognize my surroundings at all, and it was getting darker. It was twilight.

I was walking around with no direction, when I saw a white flash in the corner of my eye. My heart stuttered. Who was that? It couldn't be… I spun around, not knowing what to expect, but hoping.

A tall thin mature-looking vampire stood before me. Thin, strait, caramel-colored hair surrounded her thin face. But most importantly, sleek metal glasses rested in front of light butterscotch eyes. And, like all vampires, she was inhumanly beautiful.

"Bella," she spoke, her voice was clean and pure sounding, but it wasn't as high pitched as Alice's.

How did she know me? I had certainly never seen her.

"Listen to me," she said softly and quickly, she sounded like she was worried I would run away. Why would I do that? She had topaz eyes didn't she?

"My name is Tanya; do you know who I am?"

"Tanya? Yes I know who you are."

"Good, Carlisle said you would know enough," Carlisle? I froze. Please, please,_ please_, don't come back. Not yet; it was too dangerous.

"Edward found out why you sent him away," She was talking very softly, as if afraid we would be over heard… "Listen Bella, do you really want to see the Cullens?" Why was she even asking?

"Of course." I said.

"No, I mean, would you be willing to fake your own death?" I was unprepared for that, but wasn't unexpected. I hesitated for a half a second.

"Of course." I repeated. She nodded, and pulled something out of her jacket pocket and handed it to me.

"Here. Make yourself bleed; it won't be convincing without the scent of your blood." I took the pocket knife. I looked at her questioningly. Why was she here instead of Carlisle or Edward? When I asked she replied, "The wolves know their scent; we needed an unfamiliar vampire to make this work. You see, they are going to think you where attacked by a vampire and killed." She smiled.

"Oh." I said, smiling back at her. I was jubilant! My wait was over! I would see them again! I pulled up my sleeve and took the blade to the back my forearm. I dragged it down to my knuckles, watching the blood flood out of my skin. It didn't hurt. It was relief from the pain of being separated from my love.

I turned my arm over and let the blood fall to the forest floor. I looked up at Tanya, she wasn't breathing. After a few minutes, there was a surprising amount of blood at my feet.

"Here wrap it with this," Tanya handed me a bandage for my arm. I wrapped it tightly around my forearm.

"Thank-you."

"Not a problem. Now let's go, we're in a hurry." She reached forward and scooped me up in her arms. A few moments later we where standing in front of a white Altima.

"Get in." Tanya said kindly.

**Done with chapter six! Now, whose POV should the next chapter be in? I won't write until I get input! So tell me and I'll get to work!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**I am Soooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry for taking so long. I'm not going to bother with an excuse, but I will say I was COMPLETELY uninspired. Then, it hit me! I know where I am going with this story now, and I promise it won't take me this long to update ever again! So here it goes!**

**Alice's Pov **

"E-Edward?" I asked, breathy. _I have to tell him,_ I repeated to myself over and over. My vision left me completely devastated, but I had to tell him.

"What do you need to tell me Alice?" he asked seriously. "Alice, is it about Bella?" he added urgently. I could only nod vaguely.

"Alice!" He screamed. And suddenly something hit me in the side of the head. I looked around….it was the floor. My…Knees buckled? My knees gave out to the shock. Edward lifted me up and said quickly,

"If you can't bring yourself to tell me, think it to me!" he sounded scared. He needed to be… when he heard this, he yelled

"Alice, what is it?" he needed to know. I played the horrible vision in my head, knowing he would see it.

_A white Altima sped along at a frightening speed down a narrow road. A semi-truck, with an obviously drunk driver at the wheel, was coming to meet them head on at an equally deadly speed. Tanya, with Bella in the passenger seat, tried desperately to swerve to the side, but there was no where to go. They hit, producing an ear-splitting crash. Tanya was hit by the corner of the monstrous vehicle, and she would have been instantly killed if she were not a vampire. Bella, who was not wearing a seatbelt was thrown through the front windshield. The broken glass of the semi-truck stuck out like daggers. Bella 's chest came down on the point. She screamed a terrible, agonized scream as the glass protruded out of her back; it had cut a hole right through her. Tanya finally managed to free herself from the metal and began to run towards Bella. Out of nowhere a great wolf burst out of the forest and attacked her._

My vision ended. I stared at Edward waiting for a reaction.

"When does this happen?" he asked quickly. I could hear the panic he was trying to control in his voice.

"Twelve minutes from now." I answered. We were at least 70 miles away… We wouldn't make it…

"Yes! We will!" Edward screamed. And with that he turned and sprinted off the road we saw. He was going faster than any one has ever seen him go. I had no hope of keeping up. Still, I sprinted after him desperate to save Tanya and my sister.

**K! Review! I'll Update tomorrow IF I get enough reviews! Luv ya!**

**---Murmmer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thank you all for forgiving me! I really am sorry! if you haven't noticed, I updated 2 times in 2 days! I'm keeping my promise! Thanks for all your awesome reviews (that I sort of forced you to write). Thank you! And now, here is the update I promised!**

**Disclaimer: This is getting seriously tedious! I do not own twilight! Get it through your thick skulls! **

**Edward's Pov**

I bust out of the forest just in time to see Tanya being forced to the ground by the wolf form of Jacob Black. Tanya was very strong, she could take care of herself; Bella couldn't. My head whipped around, searching for her. I found her. She was exactly as Alice's vision had shown. I ran to her side. Then her sent hit me. I wondered why it hadn't been sooner; her blood was everywhere. My throat burned and I could feel my eyes blacken. My mind fought with my nature as my body staggered away from her. After a few moments I gathered enough strength to walk over to her. I pulled her off of the broad glass blade as quickly, but as carefully, as possible. She was still conscious, and to my horror, she didn't seem to notice the removal of the bloody glass. Her eyes were severely dilated and her skin Not colder than usual. Cold. _Cold, to me._

"No." I said softly. "Bella?" my voice turned pleading. I knew I was too late. "Can you hear me?" I asked her, desperate for some sign of life in her. I listened. All I heard was a deathly slow, fluttering, faint, heartbeat. I panicked and bent down to bite her.

"It's too late." A familiar voice said quietly from behind me. I vaguely recognized it as Carlisle's. I didn't understand him. I was blank. I couldn't think. It took several minutes for me to link his words together.

No. I couldn't be…too late. But I was. Bella was gone. And so I began to sob. Dry, tearless sobs. I couldn't even shed a tear for her.

Then it really hit me.

Bella. Was. Gone. Thousands of knives stabbed at my brain, bringing unbearable physical pain. Even still, the emotional turmoil that accompanied it made the knives seem like medication.

I was truly lost.

My heart had not vanished. I had been burned, torn, and drowned. Now I had dust. I could feel my will crumble inside of me, and the very essence of my being, was replaced with pain in every form. It was so much worse than my transformation.

I heard an agonized scream come from some one off to my left. But I couldn't bring myself to care. The source of the scream gasped for air and whimpered in pain.

"EDWARD...LEAVE!" the tortured voice screamed at me. Oh. The voice was Jasper….feeling my emotions. No. Jasper couldn't be feeling what I was feeling. He didn't have the capacity to feel everything. He was only getting a taste of what I felt.

Nevertheless, I got to my feet and left. No one deserved my pain. So I went to the one place that could even come close to describing it. My Piano. I sat there for hours pouring my guilt, loss, pain, anger, and love into the piece. _Bella._

I vaguely noticed I was being watched. No doubt to maker sure I didn't go to Italy. Normally, I hated being watched as I was writing. I didn't know who it was; I couldn't hear their thoughts. But that didn't mean anything to me. Nothing Mattered to me. Except Bella, who was gone.

Two days later, I finished. Six sheets of the most mournful, aggressive, apathetic, loving, complicated music I could possibly write lay before me. I looked up to see who had been watching me these past two days. Esme and Alice. Of course.

"I can't hear your thoughts anymore." I don't know why I told them, just thought they ought to know.

They looked surprised. Not at what I told them, but at my voice. It was gruff, tortured.

"We know." Esme said, "Alice saw." I looked at Alice.

"Is your hell music finally over?" Alice asked.

"All of my music has died." I told her.

"It must be. Because that wasn't music. It was horrible. It made me feel the most horrible things. Think the most horrible thoughts. But it was still beautiful." I was silent.

"Edward?" she asked cautiously. I couldn't respond.

"I don't think we ever really understood what she meant to you….that look of Jasper's face when she… and then what he told me… and now this music… It gave me chills. You have successfully written the beautiful song of forsaken hell." I was quiet.

"Can you hear me?" she asked tenderly.

"No."

"Please Edward…don't." She sounded desperate.

"Don't what?" I managed to ask.

"Kill yourself. I can see you are going to go to Italy." She said softly.

"Am I?"

"That's what I saw. Are you?"

"I would like to. Hell, I would love to. I don't have a life anymore, Alice. How can you expect me to pretend with this sad excuse for one? How can you ask that of me?" I demanded.

"I can't." she murmured, "But Bella did."

She did. How could Bella wish this upon me? Her name alone brought sickening waves of misery on top of me. No, she couldn't want this kind of pathetic existence for me, could she? I would give anything to her. No matter what it cost me. Even now that she was gone, I would honor her wishes….for now.

"I won't go. Not soon, anyway."

"Oh Edward…" she sighed, stepping forward to hug me. I couldn't feel her. I was literally numb. I ripped myself away from her. and made my way over to my room.

K. there is chapter 8. I will only say one thing about this story…It has a happy ending. That's it! No more info today! I'll update 2morrow if I can. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll update sooner! Luv ya!

---Murmmer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**K! Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I know it's sad right now, but this chapter will explain how it can be happy! Alright! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Edward's Pov**

I had no desire to do anything. I had no will. No thought. Nothing. I just was. I breathed every painful, empty breath for her. I sat there too ruined to feel. To worthless to care. I had nothing but my guilt, my pain. I was vaguely aware of my thirst; I needed to hunt. Badly. But I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't care. What did it matter to me if I lost myself to my instincts? Nothing. That's what I feel, that is what I am, and that's what Bella asked of me, isn't it?

Time meant nothing. It could have been two hours, two days, or two years. I didn't know, I didn't care. Until……

"EDWARD! LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT! IT'S IMPORTANT!" Wait. That was Carlisle's voice, wasn't it? Yes. I think it is. I looked up at him. He had an odd expression on his face. I couldn't identify what it was, mostly because of lack of effort. I stared at him, unwilling to speak.

"Well?" he demanded. Apparently he said something I didn't hear. He seemed to realize this at the same time I did, and began again.

"Edward, I…I—I think she's alive." How could he say that to me? I had to watch her die in front of me! Did have no compassion?

_Compassion…._

That was Carlisle's gift. He had plenty of compassion. Which means…..

"What?" I asked him. My voice sounded horrible. Unused, rough, and pained, just as it had before.

"You know how the heart pumps the venom through the body during a transformation?"

I nodded.

"Do you remember what her heartbeat sounded like after the accident?"

I was still for a long time.

"Edward?" Carlisle prompted. I was snapped out of my trance. I looked at him and nodded.

"It was incredibly slow and weak…" I told him. It hurt to say this. Hell, it hurt to speak in general.

"But I was beating. Edward, when you bit her….Her heartbeat was weak, so it was pumping less blood and with that less venom. Not only that, but it was slow…._very slow_. Do you understand what this means?"

I was silent. No, I didn't; but I'm sure he was going to explain it.

"I can't be sure Edward, but I think, actually I'm pretty sure, she will complete her transformation. It's just so slow and gradual…on the one hand, it should be far less painful, but on the other hand…I have no idea how long the transformation could take."

It took a long time for his words to sink in, for me to understand them. It seemed impossible; too good to be true; too good to believe….

"Where is she, then?" I asked him.

"At the morgue." I looked at him quizzically I thought she was supposed to be alive?

"For her parents to see her body." He elaborated.

"But I thought she wasn't supposed to be dead?" I repeated my question out loud.

"I don't think you understand… she looks like a corpse right now. Her heart is only beating enough to keep her…alive, nothing else. Her transformation could take….well, longer than three days."

I remained motion-less. I sat there simply trying to absorb what he told me. It was very difficult to change my reality. To regain my love, hope, determination, every emotion that comes with living. It was like trying to get a petrified log to burn. Nearly impossible. But the idea of seeing her again. My Bella. My Life. My Soul.

Finally, I understood. She was back. She had never gone.

**K! I was definitely doubtful about this chapter! I was seriously considering leaving it a sad ending, but, my wonderful reviewers wanted a happy ending! Before you all freak out on me… NO! this is not the end! We still haven't figured out the werewolf situation, and Bella and Edward have to reunite! So Review! Tell me what you think! I'll update faster in you do! Oh! **

**And1 more thing! I could finish this up in 2-4 chapters, or I can keep going. I want to keep going ( I have some good ideas for the story), but if you want to see the end, tell me! Should I end it? Or keep going with the ideas I had for it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

** Alright, I'm not sure, my decision might change, but I think I will finish this up and write a sequel. Mostly because I have an idea for a new story, and want to write the new story. But idk, I'm still unresolved. Let me know what you think. **

** Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**   
Edward's Pov **

I stood above her. She looked dead, but when I listened closely, I could heart her faint heartbeat. That's all I needed to hear. I knew she was alive; and no matter how long her transformation took, I would wait for her. She meant so much to me. I stood with her, day and night, for who knows how long. Her transformation was…odd, to say the least. She gave no shriek of agony, or cry of pain, yet I could visibly see her changing. Finally, I could see no more change in her, but she did not gain conciousness. I couldn't hear her heart beat any more. The change was complete. But she did not rise.

I waited….. Nothing.

A thick cloud of acidic panic rose in my chest. I had just found her, I couldn't survive losing her again.

"Bella?" I asked in a horse whispered. I could see her eyes moving behind her eyelids, but her eyes did not open. Relief fought of the panic inside me. There was movement, she wasn't dead.

I called for Carlisle and he came. I explained what had just happened, to him and asked,

"What does this mean?"

"I…" he hesitated, "I don't know. I suppose all we can do is wait." He left then, knowing I wanted to be alone.

I extended my fingers and stroked her cheek. As I did this, her expression changed. It looked like she was concentrating. Trying to place my touch. But she still did not open her eyes.

"Can you hear me?" I asked her. No response. I removed my hand from her face, but her expression remained intese. I stared at her. Taking in her new appearance for the first time. She was still very much the same, yet still different. She was pale, even for a vampire.There was something different about her face, but I couldn't place what it was. I stared for a long, long time, trying to figure it out. I never did.

Then i heard something.

"Edward?" Her voice. The world's most beautiful instrument couldn't hope to compare. It was a choir of angels to my undeserving ears. Her voice was the opposite of the last piece I had written. The hell-music, Alice had said. And it was.

Heaven and Hell….. In love?

"I am here." I said to her. No matter how wrong we were for eachother, no matter how undeserving I was, I would never give her up. Iwould do anything and everything for her. I slowly reached for her hand, convaying all the love I had in me in that simple touch.

Her eyes flitted open on contact. They were an entrancing black against her white skin. I lost myself in those eyes. They called me, pulling me deeper in with every passing second. I was spellbound. Even though her eyes had changed in color, the did not lose their depth. And for that I was thankful. We stared into eachothers eyes for a long time, until she said in her captivating voice,

"What happened to you? You look…Horrible."

I laughed bitterly. "Lost my life; was crushed by it, and then it returned to me." She looked confused. She sat up gingerly.

"What happened?"

And so I told her. How she and Tanya were in the crash, how Tanya had been attacked, how she had been stabbed, how I tired biting her, how I thought I was too late…

Then came the hard part, describing what it was like. Losing her. Waiting for her.

I finally finished and the look on her perfect eyes was…strange and utterly unexpected. She seemed guilty, relieved, and determined all at the same time. I waited.

"You know…You know I love you right?" she asked. She said it like I might not.

"Yes. I can't see how, but you do." The thought of her, this angel, loving me was euphoric.

"Everything I told you before…Jake---" at the sound of his name I understood what she was trying to say.

"Oh I know all about Jacob Black." I said, finishing her thought for her. She stared at me for a long time, before finally speaking.

"I love you." She said seriously. I couldn't stand it anymore. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. I released all my passion and love into the kiss. I could now. She was a vampire. I know longer had to fight off the urge to eat her. She kissed me back, her force matching mine. We crossed all of my safety boundaries with this kiss. We kissed long and hard until finally I pulled away, breathing hard.

"I love you, too." I told her intently. "And now I have you for all eternity." I smiled at her; she smiled back.

** That's that chapter! I hope you all liked it! REVIEW!!! I will update SO much faster if I get reviews! If you skipped over that top A/N, read it! I need opinions! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter…..**

**I'm sorry for this guys, I know a lot of you will be disappointed by this, but this is the direction I want to take the story in…sorry, I hope you can still enjoy it!**

_CRASH!_

I hit the ground. I could smell the damp grass under my face. Disoriented, I righted myself, taking in my surroundings. I was outside; in our backyard…..

How did I get here? Where was Bella?

Glass crunched under my shoe. My eyes flew to my now shattered window. I fell out.

How did that happen? What was the matter with me? Where was Bella?

A growing sense of fear rose in my chest.

Why couldn't I remember falling out of my own window? Where was Bella? Did something happen to her?

The fear morphed into unadulterated panic as raced inside. I flew immediately to my room.

Bella…

I tore my door off it's hinges in my haste. Before I bothered searching the room, I inhaled deeply. Not a trace of her. Something was wrong. Very wrong….

I ran, not quite as fast as before, into our living room. Every one was there. Except Bella. I looked at them. Only looked at them. They stared at me, each face holding a different message. I still couldn't hear their thoughts….why not? Bella was back now…. That troubled me, would I never get my ability back? But worry wasn't worth the thought; I had bigger problems.

"What happened? Where's Bella?" I asked. I watched as each face changed, from whatever they were communicating before, to this. Sympathy, sadness, guilt, but most of all shock and concern. Why the change? I obviously was missing something.

"Carlisle," Esme was the first to speak. "What's going on?" She was confused too? What happened? Where was Bella? Why wasn't any one answering me? I clenched my fists in an attempt to keep my frustration off my face.

Carlisle didn't acknowledge her.

"Edward?" Carlisle spoke so softly. Did he think I would shatter if he spoke to loud? Maybe, I felt so fragile after losing Bella. But she was back now, and if some one would tell me where she was, he wouldn't need to speak so softly.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I asked in a forced patient voice. My efforts were in vain; my family saw right through my feeble attempt.

"Come here Edward." And he walked out of our front door, I could hear him progress to the edge of the trees.

Eccentric Carlisle…. I didn't have the patience for this nonsense…. Where was Bella?

The panic in my chest never left. I suppressed it with all my control and denial as I followed Carlisle out the door.

I ran to meet him at the trees.

"What is it?" I asked quickly.

"Edward…what do you remember?" The softness of his voice… it was the way he spoke to his patients when the tests bore formidable news….

My control cracked and a sliver of the panic leaked into my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked him warily, searching his face. No hint of any emotion but compassion, sadness, and concern, all hidden behind his professional mask. Something was very wrong…

Another puncture in the wall of my control, the fear spread. Something was very, very wrong…..

My conscious shrank away from it like I child would flinch from a blow. Still I stood…waiting…..

"Just what I said. What's the last thing you remember?"

"You, coming into my room and yelling. Telling me I wasn't too late… Bella would transform, just...slower…" why was he asking me to say this? He knew…. But then…why did I fall out my window?

"Edward, that never happened…."

I heard the words but not the meaning. What?

My wall was hit with a wrecking ball. The fear, anxiety, panic, flowed through my like a flood. It was overwhelming.

"Edward….she is gone. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

I looked at him and knew he wasn't lying. Still anger and resentment built toward him.

"Edward?" How dare he speak my name? one part of me growled, while the other felt reassured by his voice. I stood there, rigid. I began to tremble.

"Edward?" he repeated. At that point all rationality fled from me like a criminal fleas the crime.

"Shut up!" I screamed at him. I sank to my knees clutching my head as reality crushed me a second time. It was back; with a vengeance.

I started laughing. Carlisle rested his hand on my shoulder. I flung myself out from under it, disgusted. Then I saw his face…

"Good bye….I'll be back…" was all I could tell those eyes. I turned and ran away from those penetrating, seeing eyes…thinking…

I never thought I would be aware of insanity, and I never thought it would happen to me…

**I know! Dark chapter. I'll update when I can! REVIEW! I am telling you reviews make a HUGE difference! If you have ANY opinion whatsoever! SHARE IT WITH ME! Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

I need advice…

My writing is not how I want it to be… it's missing something and I know it, but I can't figure out what it is…..Is it that I don't incorporate the setting enough? If you have any idea what it is or any suggestions, please tell me!

By the way, **Don't forget to review!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Rating has changed to M!**_** I think that's necessary now, because of all the violence and violent thoughts in this story. Just in case!**

I wish I could say I went numb after that. That I felt nothing. That she took a piece of me with her and now I felt empty. I wish….

I felt dirty, like I needed to escape myself. I wanted fire. To be burned alive in hopes of finally sterilizing myself. I don't know why I felt it, but I was desperate to escape the feeling.

I felt pain. Such an inadequate word….However oddly enough, I did not wish this unbearable torture away. I was pleased it was there. If…couldn't think her name. If_ she_ was…

"Agh!" I screamed in anger and squeezed my eyes shut. Why couldn't I think?! Why couldn't I even bring myself think of…

I felt on hysterical. I wished for death now. But not to escape the pain… I wanted it to obliterate the thoughts I could no longer control. To think I had been wondering why I couldn't read other's minds…it seemed painfully obvious now… I was no longer in control of my own! I knew that should frighten me, but my biggest fear is now my reality. What could possibly happen to me that would make things worse?

So no…I was not numb. Far from it. I was fearless and desperate.

"Edward?" The hauntingly familiar voice came from behind me.

I smiled.

"Yes?"

She took my hand "Please don't. You're alright. You don't need me…"

I opened my eyes to look at her. She wasn't there. As I knew.

And I wanted to escape the filth so badly in that moment. I felt trapped in my body.

I hated this pain. What it meant. I hated it with everything I had, which admittedly is not much at all. But I needed it. It was the only thing sane right now. The only thing I could understand. And I wanted more…

Hell. Why create my own, here, when I could have the real deal?

I smiled. Not in pleasure, of course.

Finding the Volturri would take far too long and I was very impatient.

I had a much better idea…

But first, I had a promise to keep. Damn it all…and I took off running right back home.

I paused just outside the door of the house to listen.

"I don't care what you say! It was an idiotic thing to do, Carlisle! Why on earth would let him go BY HIMSELF when he's like this?! "

I was aware they were talking about some one… I was sure I could figure it out, but didn't care enough. What did it matter to me?

I made my way through the door and into the living room to meet them.

"Hello!" I sang.

"Hey, Edward…" The small dark haired one whispered as she stood.

"Alice!" I said aloud as I recognized her! And I darted forward to hug her.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I stepped away from her.

"Are you alright?"

I laughed. "Not at all!" And I walked over to the window, every one's eyes drilled into my back. I grinned as I was hit with a wave of pain. I couldn't begin to describe what it felt like… I felt like a butcher was sharpening his knives on my chest. I came in stabs and lurches, cutting so far into me….My heart, although it didn't beat, felt masticated. Deep gaping hole all through me…. Sanity and coherency gushed out like blood. I knew with every passing second I was less and less of myself. But this agony was the only thing that I could understand in a world with out…._Her_……

"How are you feeling?" She asked warily.

"I can't be sure. I'm learning not to trust my own thoughts anymore." I explained.

I smiled as I turned back to face them.

"I'm not sane anymore, you see."

There was a distinct change in expression in each of them, though I could hardly pretend I cared.

"Bella." Carlisle said.

Her name. I closed my eyes. The name I would sell my soul, should I possess one, to be able to_ think_ to myself. If I could remember _her_…. Would it make this synthetic hell, if possible, worse? I couldn't imagine something worse. But maybe there was something beyond imagining….After all, my current state used to be unimaginable….but now…reality. Or would it make it all more bearable?

The pain intensified exponentially. I winced so slightly. Any human would have missed the subtle movement. But my family saw.

Still the pain increased. Had I been human I would have lost consciousness a long time ago. I clenched my jaw, trying desperately not to cry out. Still in the midst of this, I was grateful it was there.

"I'm going." I managed to choke out, "But I'm not going to come back."

"No!" Esme growled. "You will do no such thing."

Like she could stop me… But I said nothing.

I turned on my heels and walked toward the door. A hand caught my shoulder. The light touch burned; like the fire I had wished for earlier. So I did not pull away.

"Promise me you will not go to Italy." Carlisle demanded.

I hesitated. Then, "I will not. I swear."

"You will keep this promise?" He asked.

"I will." I assured him. Why did I need Italy? I had something better in mind…

"Will we ever see you again?" Esme asked desperately.

I stared at her.

"I would imagine so." I admitted, "Eventually."

She nodded.

"We love you, Edward."

Love. What was that word? It was….And I could not think it. I could not think of…..The one who defined the word to me….What had I become?

And I ran out.

I was running to home base now. I did not look forward to seeing my family again, for the next time I would see them would be in hell. I was almost there….and it would soon be over.

**REVIEW! Again! I am having troubles writing the way I want! If you have any idea what is wrong with my writing PLEASE tell me!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**If your wondering why I took so long...**

**I decided to just pretend this story didn't exist. But then I got a review that really inspired me to finish it. I realize it's stupid to not finish this story when all it needs is one more chapter. So read slowly because this is the FINAL chapter!**

**And I have returned the rating to T because I thought M was a bit of an over reaction. If you think it should stay M, let me know and I'll change it back!**

Snowflakes settled lightly on my body, which was standing immobile not a mile from the boundary line of La Push. My hands shook, and though I couldn't fathom why, I could not hold them steady. So many things were beyond my ability.

"Agh," I growled through my clenched teeth. My jaw trembled with the effort of containing my tortured cry of anguish.

I moved one of my lead feet, so to speak forward, sluggishly. A very small voice, so foreign I was unsure that it belonged to me, squeaked through my feverish thoughts, "Do you really want to do this?"

_All I want is punishment for existing, or her_. I decided resolutely.

I raced toward the only desires I could process. My thoughts, clouded by misery, had been reduced to simpler thoughts. It took so much to process anything beyond the unbearable, relentless pain. My personal demons had besieged my mind. They had stalked my like prey, giving me heaven's hand so they could laugh as she sang with the angels while I was cursed to live forever. They had stolen my sanity and replaced it with Hell.

I sniffed the air picking out the stench that was Jacob Black. He wasn't far. He was quite close actually. He already knew I was here for sure.

I only stood in the trees, waiting for him.

My predator instincts pricked as they realized there was now a hunt. Perhaps if I had had been more coherent, my survival instincts would have shut them up.

He was behind me. I could smell it.

"Jacob." I spat, turning to face his human face. It was silent as I smiled serpentinely at him. He glared at me mistrustfully, "What do you want?"

"I killed her, Jacob Black." I grinned.

I couldn't say what the emotions that played out on his face were, I was too far gone for that, but I could say that that one sentence made him violently shudder.

"You lie." He forced out.

"No. I killed her. She is dead at my hands." My face grew beaten and derangement pooled in my eyes.

He made a grunt in effort and closed his eyes.

"I murdered Bella." I scraped out. And it wasn't untrue. I put her in danger so it was my responsibility to protect her. From anything. It was my fault. I might as well have killed her myself. I saw no difference. Self loathing saturated me. I should be writhing in torture for eternity. I felt sick to my stomach just because I was the hideous creature called Edward Cullen.

I was so permeated by my own pain, that Jacobs attack were no more hurtful than every second I just...was. The pain he inflicted and the pain that was already there blended seamlessly.

All I had to do now was wait. I could not understand everything that happened through my jaded consciousness. I received small snippets that meant nothing to me because I could not understand what they meant.

The last thing I understood was Alice's scream. It resonated in my head. It was only a thought. A rough and broken cry, _Edward! Please!_

It begged.

_Too late_, I thought to myself.

* * *

"Mm..." I whimpered as I sunk into the nearest chair. I sobbed tearlessly; my body shook.

"Alice?" I wasn't sure who it was who said my name.

"H-he, I-I mean...Edward..." I curled my knees up to my chest and dug my fingers into my shins. "Oh," cried. A hand gripped my shoulder, "What Alice!"

They thought we needed to hurry...

"We're too late." I choked out horsely, "Edward is..."

"No," Esme stepped in front of me, she knelt to my eye level, "No, no, no. Don't scare us like this Alice, what's going on." She demanded desperatly.

"He's dead Esme." I barely whimpered into my knees.

"No. He promised..." she chattered in horror.

"It wasn't Italy." I told her miserably. _Why would he to this to us? To her?_ I thought, looked at Esme's devastated face. Tears or no tears, no mother's face could ever look more heartbroken.

"He provoked Jacob," I continued, knowing that even though it felt like it would ruin me to say, it would never get easier. "He told him he killed Bella..." I sobbed. "I think he truly believed it...How could he think that?" Edward...

"Agh!" Rosalie screamed crushing the corner of the coffee table she was gripping. "This is all your fault!" She spat to Carlisle, "_Why_ did you let him go off by himself? I knew it was stupid!" She screamed in a voice thick with emotion.

No one spoke. No one disagreed. Carlisle looked horrible.

Emmett stood beside Rosalie, stunned and frozen in denial.

Poor Jasper struggled with all the desolation and grief in the room.

I thought of him. No more silent conversations. No more of his music. No more worrying about when we think what. No more of his never ending rambles about Bella.

And Bella...

What would I do without her? My sister.

Despite Edward's insistence that God would never listen to a prayer muttered by a vampire, I prayed. I prayed Edward was wrong. I prayed they were happy.

I prayed they were together.

* * *

**The end.**

**And now, every single one of my readers probably hates me. It's okay, I'd hate me too. But in my defense, it is under the tragedy genre...Go ahead, and send me flames, I'll understand. And one last thing,**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Blonde-and-Volatile, who made me realize what an idiot I was! Thank you!**

* * *


End file.
